


Heartbreak Harley

by grimdarkroxy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, jade's in an abusive relationship for like two seconds, songfic idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimdarkroxy/pseuds/grimdarkroxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Based on 'Heartbreak Girl' by 5 Seconds of Summer. For a my friend who also happens to be named Jade for her birthday. I'm really bad at summarys as well I apologize.)</p>
<p>Dave Strider thinks about what happened before he started dating his wonderful girlfriend Jade Harley, while listening to 5 Seconds of Summer, ironically of course.</p>
<p>We all know Dave likes them who are we kidding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreak Harley

When you heard your iPhone ring, you don't need to ask yourself who was calling you at ten in the morning on a Saturday.

 

Jade.

 

"Harley, sup?" You always say those two words every time she calls you.

 

"Dave, hey," She's crying again. "I just... how could he have cheated on me? I-I tried so hard to be perfect... Gosh I must sound so whiny..."

 

"Harley, no you don't sound whiny."

 

"Maybe you should to talk to him? Try to figure out why."

 

Gritting your teeth, you say it. What she probably needs to hear. What you don't want to say, because you love her and she doesn't deserve this bullshit. She deserves better. And maybe that 'better' is you, maybe not, but you damn sure hope it is.

 

_You call me up,_

_It's like a broken record_

_Saying that your heart hurts_

_That you never get over him getting over you._

_And you end up crying_

_And I end up lying,_

 

"H-huh? Hm? Ugh, I-I don't know..." She sounds unsure, but you can't tell her to not try. You can't tell her that's she's why you haven't dated since eighth grade, two years now, because she's been in your heart since then. Most days you can't get her out of your head.

 

But you say 'try' anyways.

 

"Just try okay? If you don't you'll never know if you could've made up with the guy."

 

~~And it kills you.~~

 

"Thanks, you're the best friend a girl can have Dave!"

 

_Cause I'm just a sucker for anything that you do._

_And when the phone call finally ends,_

_You say, "Thanks for being a friend,"_

_And we're going in circles again and again_

 

You sigh. It's not a short exhale of air, it's long and drawn out, filled with a remorse and sadness and a bit of anger.

 

And then you turn on some music, and remember all the things about Jade fuckin' Harley and why you love her to the ends of space.

 

Sure, she's a bit oblivious, but damn. Her smile could brighten anyone's day, and even when you were so frustrated with her, you would always forget why the next day. She was so caring, like a mother really, so sweet and helpful. She helped out her friends when they needed it, cheered them on. 

 

But damn, could she be hella sarcastic and rude. Anyone who made fun of you, John, Rose or any of your friends, shs chased them off within minutes. And when you ever tried to pull bullshit, she'd catch on at a rate that could rival Rose's own ability.

 

She's gorgeous in every way, and fuck, you're way past head over heels for her.

 

_I dedicate this song to you,_

_The one who never sees the truth,_

_That I can take away your hurt, heartbreak girl._

_Hold you tight straight through the day light,_

_I'm right here._

_When you gonna realize_

_That I'm your cure, heartbreak girl?_

 

Two months later and the guy's beating your precious angel down. You want to say something so bad, want to help her, but you can't. You're so angry at him, how could he, what right did he have!? Why does he get to be with her? He doesn't deserve her, it's not fair.

 

_I bite my tongue but I wanna scream out_

_You could be with me now_

_But I end up telling you what you wanna hear,_

_But you're not ready and it's so frustrating_

_He treats you so bad and I'm so good to you it's not fair._

_And when the phone call finally ends_

_You say, "I'll call you tomorrow at 10,"_

_And I'm stuck in the friend zone again and again,_

 

And when Jade finally leaves him, you can't hold it in anymore. But you know she's not ready. So you wait.

 

_I know someday it's gonna happen_

_And you'll finally forget the day you met him_

_Sometimes you're so close to your confession,_

_I gotta get it through your head_

_That you belong with me instead,_

_I dedicate this song to you,_

_The one who never sees the truth,_

_That I can take away your hurt, heartbreak girl._

_Hold you tight straight through the day light,_

_I'm right here._

_When you gonna realize_

_That I'm your cure, heartbreak girl?_

 

And in the end, it's worth it.


End file.
